lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:House Rules
Living Eberron uses the D&D 4th Edition rules, but as with any ruleset, those rules evolve over time. To ensure balance and consistency, LEB has its own set of house rules for play. These include what D&D 4E content is approved for play and any changes to the basic rules of play. Approved Content LEB games run using 4th Edition D&D rules provided by Wizards of the Coast. New material published by Wizards of the Coast is automatically approved one month after it is published; for Dragon and Dungeon articles, approval occurs one month after the full issue containing the article is made available (roughly when the article appears in the Compendium). The exceptions are: * Official product errata as published are approved immediately. * Material marked "playtest" or "preview" is not approved. Anyone may propose that material be amended or excluded, using the proposal system. The material will be available until a proposal to ban or amend it has succeeded. New material from third-party sources must be proposed and voted on using the proposal system. Exceptions & Amendments The following is the current list of house rules and exceptions: * Player's Handbook ** All content except PoL-setting feats such as deity-specific Channel Divinity feats. This ban holds for similar material in other WotC products. ** The death penalty form the Raise Dead ritual also fades after four completed encounters * Players Handbook 2 ** All material but with special provisions for Expertise feats (see below). * Players Handbook 3 ** All material but with special provisions for Expertise feats (see below). * Forgotten Realms Players Guide ** FR-specific Classes, Paragon Paths, and Epic Destinies are not allowed *** In Eberron, the Dark Pact comes from entities from Khyber, whether it be an aspect of the Dragon Below itself, one of the fiendish Overlords, or perhaps an entity of Xoriat. *** Dark Pact Warlock powers which harm party members require consent from affected players. ** FR-Specific Feats are not allowed ** FR Background traits are not allowed. This also applies to other sources (such as Dragon) which uses similar type background traits. * Dark Sun Campaign Setting ** Themes are not allowed. ** Characters do not start with Wild Talents. They may be gained via a feat. ** Arcane Defiling is not used. ** Anything that requires any of the above as a requirement is not allowed. * Monster Manual ** Monstrous Races are allowed for PC use with the following caveats: *** PC-specific racial versions in later publications supersede these write ups (e.g., Warforged, Minotaur, etc.). Players will need to update their character accordingly when appropriate. *** No race receives the Oversized Weapon benefit * Monster Manuals 2 & 3 ** Monstrous Races are allowed with the same caveats from the MM above * Dragon 367: Playing Gnolls ** Gnolls in Eberron most likely come from Droaam, likely part of the Znir Pact of less savage gnolls who forsake their fiendish ties. * Dragon 369: Playing Minotaurs & Players Handbook 3 ** Eberron minotaurs are likely from Droaam's wild-lands. ** Material from the PH3 supersedes that of the Dragon article where appropriate. * Dragon 372: Playing Shadar-Kai ** Shadar-Kai from Eberron hail from Dollurh, where their unpredictable ways are a means to fight off the deadness of that plane. Some claim they came from a sect of dark Sarlonan mages fleeing that land, or were a tribe that made a pact with the Keeper, or even the Traveller; no one knows for sure. ** The Raven Consort epic destiny indicates a tie and mastery to the power of death on Dollurh, not some connection to a non-setting or unreachable deity. Characters may be created, levelled up, and retrained using these approved sources. New elements (published or home-brewed) may be added or problematic items excluded following LEB's proposal mechanism. House Rules * Orcs and half-orcs gain Goblin as a bonus language, not Giant (per the EPG) * Drow gain Giant as a bonus language, not Elven (per the EPG) * To replace the Expertise feats, all characters receive a free +1 feat bonus to all attack rolls for all characters at level 5. This bonus increases to +2 at level 15 and +3 at level 25. This bonus does not stack with those given by the various Expertise feats (as they are both feat bonuses). Other benefits of Expertise feats still apply if taken. Category:LEB